A Winter in the Forest
by Princess Ruto
Summary: A snowfall had covered the Kokiri Forest. All the children are excited.


Winter in the Forest

By Princess Ruto

Loud shouting roused Link from his sleeping. A chill hung in the dawn air, and a thin layer of frost crinkled on his bedcovers. Link rose, and gazed out his treehouse door. The 10 year old was shocked. Snow!!!!!! Quickly, Link pulled on his boots, and wrapped a scarf around his neck. Some mittens went onto his little hands, and he was set. Link jumped from his treehouse into two feet of the soft white powder. He laughed as the snowflakes caught in his eyeslashes, and he stuck out his tounge to catch the crystals. Suddenly, Link was pelted with a soft snowball. Quickly, he turned to see who had thrown it. Saria stood nearby, giggling, her glove covered in snow. She was the guilty party.

"Isn't this cool?" She flopped backward into the snow, and began to move her arms and legs back and forth. Carefully, Saria then got up, and showed Link her creation.

"Ta-da!"

"What is it?" Link asked.

"It's a snow angel!" Saria exclaimed, giggling. "You try one!" Link fell back into the cold snow, and made his own. As he got up though, another snowball hit him in the head. 

"Hey, wimp!" Mido called, and threw another snowball at Link. One of the things Link missed about being an adult before the Princess sent him back to childhood was not having to take any caca off of Mido, the bully of the Kokiri. Link wiped the snow from his face, and scooped up a handfull of the white powder. He flung it at Mido,and *SPLAT!* it hit Mido in the face. Link and Saria began to laugh, as Mido wiped the snow from his eyes, and glared at Link. Suddenly, a little Kokiri girl named Kaeldra ran up, and chirped;

"Hey, everyone! The pond is frozen!" Link and Saria ran over to the little pond fed by a waterfall. Both were froze solid. Link stepped out onto the ice, and began to glide across gracefully. Saria cautiosly crept onto it, and *PLOP* she fell on her bum.

"Owww......." She moaned, but soon, she and Link were gliding across the ice together, playing games with the other children. They played a game called 'hockey' in which they used sticks to push a Deku Nut to opposite sides of the pond. Link was shifting the nut between him and Saria, when Mido came up behind them, and stole the nut, skating with it in the other direction. Kaeldra shoved him out of the way, and pushed the nut back to Link. Link drew back his stick, and smacked the nut to the edge of the pond.

"Yeah! We scored a point!!!" Saria cried. But, Mido didn't look too happy. He threw a punch at little Kaeldra, who ducked, and kicked Mido in the shin. Saria quickly ran to get between them;

"No! Don't fight!" She scolded. Mido put his fists down, and Kaeldra backed away.

"That's better. Why don't we build a snowman?" Link asked.

"OK!" Everyone cried. Link and Saria began to roll up a large ball of snow, while Mido made the head, and Kaeldra and the other Kokiri got nuts for the face, and sticks for the arms. 

"This ball's bigger than us!" Saria giggled.

"I know!" Link replied, laughing. They stopped the ball there.

"Hey, Mido! Bring it over here!" Link cried. Mido placed the head atop the rotund body. Kaeldra ran up, and placed two Deku seeds in the head for eyes, and a large Deku nut for the mouth. They all stood back to admire their work.

"It's missing...something..." Saria mused. Link thought for a second, then he had an idea.

"Here." He took off his little green cap, and stuck it on the snowman's head.

"It suits him....." Saria said approvingly. Mido and Kaeldra nodded. 

"Whaddya wanna do now?" Mido asked.

"Hey, let's go sledding!" Kaeldra exclaimed.

"Yeah!" They went to the top of the large hill, and slid down on hunks of Deku Tree bark. As Link reached the bottom of the hill, he hit a tree root, and went flying into a snowbank.

"Link, are you OK?" Saria ran to his side.

"That was fun!" Link cried! He threw some snow into the air, and caught it in his mouth.

Alas, darkness soon covered Kokiri Forest, and they had to leave the 'winter wonderland' . But, as Link snuggled beneath his covers, he hoped the snow would last forever.

_The End_


End file.
